Massie's New BFF
by MassieBlock1225
Summary: Hannah Woods is the new girl in town: town being huge, dramatic Westchester. She is determined to become popular, which means becoming friends with Massie. Will she be able to do it or will she be left by herself with no kind words and a harsh comeback?


Massie's New BFF: Chapter 1 –

"HANNAHHH! Time to go school shopping!" my mom yelled at me.

My family and I had just moved to Westchester, a high-class town in New York. I was kinda angry at her for making me leave absolutely everything behind in Seattle (where I used to live), but I was glad for a fresh, new start in a fresh, new place. At my old school, I wasn't very popular, which REALLY sucked, because it was the one thing I had ever wished for. But now, I had gotten a makeover ( and WHOAH did it work), my dad had gotten a better, high-paying job, and we had a huge house. Also, we were going shopping at the coolest, and sadly, most expensive, designer mall. But, we were cool with that, hehe.

"Mommm, I'm coming!" I screamed back. I grabbed my new, pink, Juicy couture (my fave brand) purse and started down the stairs. I stopped by the mirror on my way down and checked out my reflection. Shiny, beautiful, blond hair, big blue-ish/green eyes, Kate Spade dress, and pink flats. Hmmmm, not bad. I finished running down the stairs, and met my mom in the car.

"Let's do this." I said. My mom nodded, and we drove off.

Ahhh. I love shopping! At the mall, we hit up Juicy Couture , L.A.M.B, Urban Outfitters, Gucci, Prada, Chanel, M.A.C, Sephora, Hard Candy, Alice and Olivia, Kate Spade, Jimmy Choo, Louis Vuitton, and much, much more. I got everything I need for the new, awesome me. So, now we are driving home, and we are about to stop at Old Navy (for my mom, don't worry) which will be fun… not.

"Han, you-" my mom says before I cut her off with "Mom, don't call me Han. My name is Hannah."

"All right, HANNAH, you find anything you like?" my mom asked.

"Heck no. But I'll go look around for Sam." I replied. Sam was my little sister, she was currently at my grandma's house, which was where we used to live. She was going to come back to our new house when school started back up again, though.

I walked off near the flip flops and saw a cute, blond, girl who looked about my age, browsing tops. Ah, might as well, practice socializing, she looks nice (even though she was shopping at Old Navy *shudder*)!

"Hey, Hannah Woods, I'm new here!" I said to her. I made sure I was smiling, my shoulders were back, and I was the picture of confidence, and popularity.

"Hey! I'm Claire Lyons, I was new here last year, so it's ok! Haha." She said back.

"So do you like Old Navy?" I asked.

"Well…. ya pretty much. I might as well also start off with that I like Keds, too. How about you, do you like Old Navy?" Claire said.

"Errr, no, not really. I'm shopping for my sister. Sorry. I couldn't live without my designer brands. " I grimaced.

"Ahh, it's ok. My PC friends are like that that, too." Claire replied brightly.

"What's PC?" I asked.

"It stands for Pretty Committee, they are the most popular girls in our grade at OCD. Everyone wants to be them, and I'm lucky enough to be part of their Clique." Claire said.

"Oh, I'm going to OCD this year. Um, this is going to sound weird, but can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Of course!" Claire said.

"Ok, well, I used to go to a school in Seattle, and I wasn't popular. I HATED it. So, this year, I'm determined to be on the top. Sorry, kinda a lot for you to handle on our first encounter." I explained.

"Are you kidding? That's exactly how I was!" Claire cried.

"Yeaaa! Someone who understands!" I said and we both giggled for a while.

"You know what, Natalie? I'll help you become popular." Claire said.

"Really? Thank you so much!" I yelled.

"Here, call me tommorow, my number is…." Claire said as she wrote her number down on a receipt for Gam's Gummies. Huh, weird.

"Thanks, this means a lot to me." I replied.

"Hannah! Time to go." My mom yelled from across the store.

"Oops, I gotta go. See ya, Claire!" I yelled, and then ran out of the store.

END OF CHAPTER 1!


End file.
